


The Library

by sarena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, no plot in this one i'm serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena/pseuds/sarena
Summary: The Hogwarts Library after curfew. Two professors. One spell.Or: I always thought Hermione would enjoy shenanigans in the place she values most ;).





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyChocolateLover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyChocolateLover).



> This fic is a gift to LadyChocolateLover who keeps encouraging me with enthusiastic and long comments over on FFN. I asked her to give me a few prompts and chose this one:  
> 
> 
> _ALL THE LIBRARY SEX to make up for everything I've yet to see on Appendices ;) It can be on the Hogwarts library while the two of them are teachers (my kink is Draco as History Professor), or on the Ministry library between bouts of CAN YOU STOP RESEARCHING ALREADY and THE FAIRIES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, OF COURSE I'M RESEARCHING_
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting, dear! I hope you like it <3.
> 
> Thank you to weestarmeggie for her input on a weird phrase, and an especially megahuge thanks to HeartOfAspen who patiently (and probably painfully on her side ;) ) formed my 3.3k words of smut into something coherent. I don't know what I would've done without you and I really appreciate all your hard work! <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

She simply loved that spell.

Her left hand moving, unseen, under the table, Hermione watched his face redden as he attempted to stifle a hiss. She thanked all the gods she could think of that Madam Pince had got a bit hard of hearing in her advanced age. The librarian passed them by with a polite nod, the pile of books hovering in front of her ready to get sorted back into the shelves. Stilling her pumping hand, she squeezed slightly, relishing Draco's near-silent gasp before she sensed insistent pressure between her thighs.

Right. He knew the charm, too.

Spreading her legs a little in anticipation, she welcomed the onslaught of sensations—because no matter that there was not a real hand, it was exactly _the_ thing to do. She'd been wet already when she had begun working his cock, maybe had already started to be on their way to the library, but feeling her labia being spread by invisible fingers was another thing altogether. Draco's actual hand twitched with the teasing, while his sharp intake of breath told her that he noticed just how ready she was.

"Good night, Professors," wished Madam Pince as she passed their table again. Hermione's heart beat a hurried cadence in her throat; she hadn't heard the other woman returning.

"G'night, Madam Pince," Hermione forced out, trying in vain to mentally separate herself from the caresses of Draco’s virtual thumb on her clit and the simultaneous plunging of long fingers into her cunt. She bit the inside of her cheek when they curled up and massaged the spongy spot on the roof of her channel. With her having temporarily forgotten to fondle his cock, he managed a much better ‘good night’, all while grinning smugly to himself and rubbing his fingertips against his palm in sync with the movements she felt inside. Forming a fist around the imaginary dick, Hermione gave the surrogate a sharp jerk, followed by slow strokes from the base to the head, swiping over his head and following the same way down again.

"Fuck, Hermione," he moaned in little more than a whisper. "Come over here. Game time is over."

"If you want it, you can come here—" She paused with a gasp at the pinch on her clit. "You’re as far away as I am."

"Stubborn witch," he murmured, but his chair was already screeching back as he got up, almost falling over from the kick the backs of his knees gave it.

She watched him stalk over to her side of the desk with hunger in his eyes. Remembering the times she had stolen into Madam Pince's realm after curfew as a student, she quickly cast a locking charm on the door before examining Draco’s straining trousers and allowing her eyes to travel further up his torso. Her gaze lingered on his rapidly heaving chest, and she smirked when her eyes reached his. She was sure that his unsteady hands would pop one or two of the buttons on his shirt off but they didn't. Hermione unbuckled his leather belt with a practised flick of her wrist and pulled the zipper and then his trousers down, sucking in a deep inhale at his jutting length. "No underwear, Professor? How naughty. I shall give Slytherin a handful of points."

The tip was glistening with smeared precome, and when she started to pump her hand just as she had earlier with the spell, he groaned. His velvety hardness felt hot in her tightening grip, like the mumbled, sinful things he promised to do to her burning in her ears. Another clear bead was forming on the ruddy head with her slow upward movement. Keeping their eye contact as long as possible, she bent forward on her chair, licking it off with a content hum. His hips jerked, pushing his cock against her teeth a little, causing him to elicit a hiss.

From the corner of her eye, she saw his fingers dancing in time with the massaging she felt on her sweet spot. She truly loved that spell, as it gave her the opportunity to savour him from the base of his dick to the head while he finger-fucked her exactly like she wanted it. Moaning at the faint saltiness of his cock, she finally wrapped her lips around his girth and sucked hard.

"That feels so good, Professor. You're such a thorough study," Draco praised, his free hand immediately cupping the back of her head and guiding her slow bobs. The pressure on her clit intensified but became sloppy with his increasing noises. Her knickers must have been soaked by now, as his appreciative words caused another wave of slickness.

She didn't want to wait any longer.

Pulling her lips off of him with a _pop_ , she stood and kissed him briefly before she wriggled out of her lacy underwear and skirt, and perched on the table to open herself up to his intense gaze. The ambient temperature of the room felt chilly on her exposed, wet cunt and the wood of the table edge dug into her heels. Draco fell to his knees in front of her, lifting her legs onto his shoulders and trailing a long line of kisses between her calf and the crease where her thigh met her hips. Picking open the pearl buttons of her sensible blouse and then falling back onto her elbows after she'd squirmed out of it, she watched his tongue peek out and lick along the seam of her core.

"Draco," she whimpered.

"Yes?" he answered and circled a soft ring around her clit. She felt her muscles contracting in need, her mind playing through any possible scenarios he might have up his sleeve for tonight.

"Get on with it!"

He had the actual nerve to chuckle against her labia while he used his thumbs to pull it open. "Get on with what, exactly?"

"I swear I'll hex your—" She was interrupted by the firm path his tongue took from her entrance to her clit, not managing more than a choke on the last word. He pressed the tip of it on the sensitive bundle of nerves and stilled. When she keened and grabbed his head to shove him closer, he outright laughed—or at least as well as he was able to in that position. Feeling his tongue lapping at her, she arched her back, pressing herself against him and his probing fingers. He looked up to watch her face as he pushed two of them in, in one smooth movement, and she saw him pressing his eyes closed when she clenched her inner walls. She could've been triumphant at his display of barely controlled restraint but all she wanted was to be full of his cock and to come.

Hermione pulled him away by his hair, dislodging his mouth, but he did not cease fucking her with his fingers. When he added a third digit, she undulated her hips in a faster pace, trying to spur him on and gain more friction. He smiled a kiss on the insides of both thighs in silent response. Observing him with half-lidded eyes as he righted himself and removed his fingers to spread the slick on his rigid cock, the backs of her legs slid down his damp skin until they were pressed along his chest. He grabbed her hips to pull her closer to the edge of the table, and when he finally entered her, her toes curled and she cried out. Draco gave her a few moments to adjust to the delicious stretch, folding her almost in half when he bowed down to suck first on one nipple and then the other through the cloth of her bra. In haste, she pulled the delicate lace down to free them for a more direct perusal.

"Good?" he asked as he wiped a drop of perspiration from her temple.

"Yes." She nodded frantically and reached out to cup his face. His body was a gratifying weight on her, and he turned his head and kissed the inside of her palm.

Without preamble, he started to fuck into her, setting a fast and deep rhythm while his hands kneaded her bare breasts. His coarse pubic hair stimulated her clit every time he hilted and with every move back, the ridge of his head grazed her sweet spot. She threw her arm over her mouth to stifle her cries, but Draco promptly removed it and resumed thumbing her hard nipples. "Let me hear you. It's so hot to listen to you when I'm fucking you."

As she buried her teeth in her lower lip to quiet herself, he twisted her peaks with a smug grin. She gasped and glared at him until her eyes fluttered shut, heat coiling in the pit of her stomach.

But instead of continuing to drill into her, he shrugged her calves off his shoulders and pulled her into his arms. His cock slipping out of her, she squeaked when he lifted her with a grunt and carried her over to the next book shelf to let her down on her feet and turn her around. His hands squeezed her arse and roamed up her body in slow appreciation, stopping their journey to fondle her heavy breasts a little before moving along her arms. She ground her bum against his hard length.

"Did you know," he whispered into her ear, pressing her wrists against the books in the shelf over her head and widening her stance a little with his knee, "that a scant couple of years before the Goblin Rebellion of 1612, there was a pure-blooded Chief of the Wizards’ Council who fell in love with a Muggle gardener?" His hand stroked back down one of her arms and over her neck, then came to rest on her breast. "He'd seen her working on James I's Hyde Park."

Hermione whimpered when he plucked her aching nipple, pushing her bum out to entice him to keep fucking her.

"He was so enamoured,” Draco continued, “that he bribed a Muggle official to promote her, and finally had her even ennobled, all the while, making sure that nobody else would approach her for her hand in marriage. A true Slytherin, that's what I say."

Draco pushed his cock between her thighs, sliding along her soaked pussy but not entering. She whined in protest, feeling too hot and much too empty.

"After her promotion to Mistress of the Gardens, he sought out her advice for a grand landscape park in the Renaissance style he had planned."

Back arched, Hermione pressed her forehead against several spines of books. She couldn't spare any mental faculties to worry if her perspiration would damage them, too absorbed in Draco's voice setting her blood on fire. She grew even more dizzy when the broad tip of his dick poked her entrance and started to push in very slowly.

"Ah-ah, Hermione," he scolded her with a soft nibble on her shoulder blade. He held her jerking hips still with the other hand, pushing the tiniest bit more inside, while she clamped her inner muscles in desperate urgency for more friction. "I realise how wet you are, how _needy_ you are for my cock, but be a good little witch and let me finish my story."

"Then tell me, _Professor_. And for the love of Circe, if you don't start fucking me soon—" She interrupted herself with a yelp when he twisted her nipple with a bit of force, and she became even wetter with the slight pleasure-pain.

"He managed to win her heart over with a cleverly designed magical garden. They were big on the technical inventions the Muggles made around that time, you know? Fountains. Little moving marble cupids. He let her have them built and then ran everything on magic. Rumour is that he took her on every bench and against every statue." With a heavy exhale, he finally bottomed out, and Hermione couldn't help but squeeze with an intermittent rhythm. "Rumour is also, that if you seduce your beloved on one of those benches, you'll be together forever."

She moaned in time with his slow thrusts. All she wanted was to get the pounding of her life, but he was dragging it out.

"I would love to see my cock disappearing into your pussy on one of those benches. Your wild curls sprawled against the marble, face screwed up in the pleasure only I can give you." His hand left her breast with a final tweak and trailed to the apex of her thighs. He scissored his fingers around his cock, moistening them on her stretched cunt. He breathed, "Your wetness leaving a spot on the marble."

If he didn't start to fuck her in earnest soon, she was going to hex him. Or start to sob.

"What do you think, darling? Do you want to do it?" He pressed a kiss on the lower part of her spine, then licked along the ladder of her vertebrae.

She couldn't think _at all_ but, boy, did her knees buckle when he brushed her swollen nub. Wailing with his sudden, hard thrusts, she locked her knees and scrabbled for purchase on the shelf. They were lucky that the whole interior of the Hogwarts library had been magically solidified after the war.

Hermione hadn't made that suggestion with _this_ in mind, though.

The wet slap of his hips against her arse rang in her ears, while his fingers dug into her skin, likely to leave prints for a couple of days. He picked up speed and increased the pressure on her clit; she felt her cunt fluttering, the tension inside her getting close to snap.

"Fuck, Hermione," he groaned. "You feel so good. I'm—"

She felt his movements becoming erratic and more shallow until he plunged into her deeply two or three times, pushing the air out of her lungs. His whole body went rigid with the last thrust, except for his cock twitching inside her. Still hard and filling her, he huffed against the skin of her back. She felt disappointment rising and got ready to finish herself off when he swatted her hand slightly.

"Let me," he murmured and turned them both around before, as carefully as he could, he slid them both onto the floor. His back steady against the shelf, he kept her on his lap, cock buried inside her and her legs spread wide, framing his thighs. He kissed a line between her shoulders, biting the juncture of her neck. She shuddered in pleasure and pressed her back against his chest.

"You may call me ‘ferret’ sometimes, but I'm not weasel-ing out of my responsibilities," he said, obviously very smug about his choice of words. Her annoyance only lasted until he circled her nerve centre with the pads of two fingers, then she was busy with completely different things.

The slick sensation of pressure and friction hit her in all the right ways. She heard him hiss into her ear when she squeezed her inner muscles around his half-hard cock, encouraging him to rub faster.

"I really want to fuck you in that garden. I'd recite all the facts for you, getting you so wet while we stroll through it. There's some naughty stuff known about Cicero Prewett, and I'm not talking about him marrying a Muggle of lower social standing."

Hermione's breathing spilt heavily from her lips.

"Some things are only rumours, of course. Some things are very likely the truth, though. He wasn't a Muggle-friend, exactly. But he was a possessive bastard about _his_ Muggle, and while he enjoyed watching and being watched—" He paused to swipe the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear. "—he was the only one getting to fuck his wife."

She choked out her next few exhales as his other hand twisted and squeezed her nipple, his fingers dipping a little further down to drench them in her slickness and his come. He brought them back to keep rubbing her nub, making her back tense and arch.

"It's not widely known nowadays but it was common to archive certain… hm, activities in pensieves," he whispered, and her legs trembled as she felt the inner coil getting ready to snap. He added, "I had the archivist at the Ministry send me some documentation of the Prewett family. Strictly for research purposes, of course."

Her head fell back onto his shoulders and she panted, "I'm close. Don't stop talking." Hermione undulated her hips in counter-movements against his fingers, her cunt gripping his softening length with insistence but it would be enough.

Draco chuckled. "Those documents were enlightening. Filthy." He nipped the sensitive spot below her jawline and she keened loudly. "Very detailed, too. Inspiring even. I want you to see them. I want to fuck you while you watch them. I already know that you'll come so hard."

He pinched both her clit and nipple with the last word and she jerked her hips without finesse when she finally climaxed. A heady rush of pleasure surged through her veins and she sagged against him while he kept playing with her. Yelping at the overstimulation, she pushed his hand away and took several deep gulps of air with her eyes closed, enjoying the peaceful aftermath for a few minutes.

Draco nuzzled his face into her hair as unintelligible words rumbled in his chest.  She carded her fingers through his where they were still lodged on her breasts and brought their hands up to admire the soft glint of their matching rings in the faintly flickering candlelight.

"Professor Granger-Malfoy, I believe the investment in _Magical Historian Monthly_ was a wise one. I can confirm the full benefit of subscribing to that journal," she said with mock-scholarliness, although still a little breathless. His chest vibrating against her back with his laughter, the sounds were muffled by her riotous hair.

He hugged her for a moment longer, then pushed her lightly to make her stand up, but not without smacking her bum when she stuck it out. Rubbing it, she glared at him, and he raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Professor Granger, I agree on all accounts. We wouldn't want to just waste taxpayers' galleons on unnecessary expenses," he remarked in his best lecturing voice. She already felt goosebumps running down her body, making her nipples pucker again. Putting on his clothes, he continued in his normal voice, "Get dressed, darling. We'll both have to deal with the students tomorrow morning. Or rather, today."

She looked at her wristwatch and sighed, starting to pick up her clothes and putting them on. Closing the last buttons of her blouse, she flattened her hands down the fabric to smooth the prominent wrinkles. Draco only shook his head and murmured a spell to iron them out. Looking for her knickers, she finally frowned at him. His reply was to let a piece of the missing garment dangle on his index finger.

"Draco." She stretched the vowels with a whine but he only grinned. "Not again." She could feel their combined essences running down the inside of her thighs already.

He grabbed her arm before she could reach for her wand to cast a Tergeo and kissed her square on the mouth. "Leave it. Indulge me now and I'll bathe you later. _And_ show you that pensieve."

"You're just trying to stake the claim you already have in a misguided display of possessiveness. We're _married_." she huffed. Then, looking at him through her lashes, she queried, "Will there be a long back massage with the pensieve?"

"Of course," he replied, stuffing the lace into his trouser pocket. "I've got to make sure you're in your best condition to duck any errant offensive spells cast by your incompetent students."

She grinned, uncharmed the door, and pulled him down to her, pretending to kiss him but only pressing her cheek against his stubble. "And you make sure, as well, that yours won't fall asleep during History like previous generations of students did with Binns."

Her laughter tinkled through every hallway as he sprinted after her on the way back to their quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hermione kept her name, and Draco hyphenated ;).
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism are very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: [o0sarena0o](https://o0sarena0o.tumblr.com/) and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
